


Coffee

by LayWright



Category: DLR and Ruby, Original Work
Genre: David is exhausted, Gen, Insomnia, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: David makes some coffee.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Toyhouse! I'll post a thing about this OC universe sometime but for now have a story.

God he was tired.

It wasn't uncommon for David to be seen walking around downstairs in the middle of the night. He can never sleep good. He rarely sleeps at all. There's always something on his mind and it bothers him  _so much._  Why can't he have a still brain just for once and get some decent sleep? But no, his mind was flooded with thoughts all the time. Even when he's too tired to think, somehow a thought finds its way through.

Insomnia was a bitch.

David yawned and shuffled into the kitchen. This was after another failed attempt at crashing for the night. He's given up by now and decided to make himself a cup of coffee. He wasn't gonna get any sleep anytime soon so why not?

Coffee. One thing that keeps him sane in this damn house. It gives him the energy he needs to deal with Ruby's bullshit and he needs  _a lot of that._ Anyway, he liked his coffee mostly black with just a hint of vanilla creamer. He enjoyed the bitterness but that slight sweetness is a good thing too. Just not too much. He wasn't much of a sweets person, unlike Ruby and probably Julia.

He swears he sees Julia sneak ice cream back at home. Could just be him though. He did hope that was the case. Gave him something to tease her about.

The coffee was brewing and David stood in front of the coffee maker, tiredly staring at it. He was so tired, so out of it that he didn't notice Ruby coming downstairs.

"David...? David...? David! Can you hear me-"

David moved quickly, grabbing Ruby's arm as he was reaching for him and twisted it behind his back.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow! David! It's me! It's Ruby!" Ruby said quickly, wincing in pain as the other man held him.

Oh, right. David sighed and let go of him. "... Sorry. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that." He mumbled in reply and looked back at the coffee maker. Ah, it was done. He grabbed the coffee pot and one of his many mugs. This one had a picture of a cat with "Catfinated" written in cursive underneath.

Ruby rubbed his arm. "Ow... I wasn't sneaking up on you! I was calling your name and everything? Dang, you really zoned out didn't you? Why are you up so late anyways?"

David poured his coffee, then moved to the fridge to grab the creamer. "Can't sleep." He said simply.

The other man yawned. "How can't you sleep? Just close your eyes. Then you fall asleep. Easy as that." Ruby said. That earned a glare from David as he poured the creamer into his coffee. Just a little. Ruby watched him with a frown. "... What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Shut up." David grumbled and put the creamer away. He didn't want to deal with Ruby this late at night. He felt like he would snap and break his arm if pushed too far. Then again, he probably won't have the energy to do that anyway. Ruby got lucky.

Ruby sighed. "Someone's grumpy! You should really get some sleep! Coffee won't help, won't it?" He put his hands on his hips.

"I would sleep if I could get any." He picked up the mug and gave Ruby another look. With his free hand, he jabbed his finger into Ruby's chest a few times. "I. Can't. Fucking. Sleep. Now leave me alone and go back to sleep." David growled. Then he retreated into the living room.

There was a moment of silence, and David sighed as he assumed Ruby was heading back to bed.

He assumed wrong.

Ruby was following him into the living room. "Aw, come on! I could read you a story or something! My mom used to do that all the time when I was little. Put me riiight to sleep, and I slept like a baby too! They always gave me cool dreams."

David sat down in one of the large chairs in the room and took a sip of his coffee. He looked at the coffee table, where yesterday's paper sat. Damn, he didn't have is reading glasses. He looked at Ruby. "Do I look like a child to you? I'm 24, not a toddler." He eyed him. "You haven't grown up much haven't you?"

"Stop being mean! I'm trying to help!" Ruby replied with a hurt expression. "I don't like sleep deprived you. You're rude."

"Jokes on you, I'm always sleep deprived." David said, chuckling bitterly. "You can help me by going away."

"I'm not gonna sleep until I help you sleep. That's final. My house, my rules!" Ruby said and stamped his foot defiantly. He was trying to be serious and intimidating. Yeah, like a 5'7" guy wearing cupcake pjs actually scare him.

David smirked and took another sip of coffee. "I'm drinking coffee. I'm not gonna be out for a long while. You have work in the morning so you should be getting some sleep. Let an old man drink his coffee in peace."

"You're 24."

"Shut up."

Ruby sighed. "It's no problem for you. You don't even  _have_  a job. Shouldn't someone as serious as you have a high paying job or something?"

"I do have a job." David stated.

That got a frown out of Ruby, who moved to sit down on the couch. "Yeah? And that is?"

"For the last time, I'm not telling you."

"Oh come on! I hate secrets! You're staying in my house so why not?" Ruby complained.

David rolled his eyes. "Fine. You  _really_  want to know?"

"Yes!"

David leaned in a bit. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm a secret agent looking for alien objects that fall into this city." He whispered.

Ruby's eyes widened. "Woah, really!?"

"No, you idiot." David grumbled, though the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. Actually, it  _was_ true but he wasn't expecting Ruby to actually believe him. The job itself sounded ridiculous. Then again he shouldn't be surprised that someone like Ruby actually believed in aliens. "My job is none of your business. You should respect my boundaries and stop pressuring me to answer you."

Ruby deflated. "... Okay... Sorry..." He mumbled, looking down at the ground.

David stared at him silently, then leaned back in his chair again and continued sipping his coffee. "Why do you want to stick around me anyway? I haven't been nice to you this entire time. I expected you to get fed up and go back upstairs."

Ruby looked up. "Well... You're my new roommate. I want to be your friend and friends help each other, right? I want to get to know you and hang out with you and... You know... Friend stuff."

That was... Unexpected. "You... You really want to be  _my_ friend? Friends with  _me?_ "

"Yup!" Ruby nodded enthusiastically.

David's gaze softened just a bit and he let out a sigh. "... Sorry. Sorry I've been so... Grouchy. I'm tired. Exhausted, even." He looked down at his coffee, his reflection staring back at him.

There was silence for a minute or two.

Then David broke it. "I'll tell you what. I'll finish this and  _try_  to get some sleep. I can't guarantee it'll work because I  _am_ drinking coffee right now and I don't want it going to waste.... But..." He sighed. "I'll try."

Ruby's face lit up. "Alright! Thank you David! I'll leave you alone now. If you need me or want me to read you a bedtime story, just come and get me!" He jumped up. "Goodnight!" Then skipped off.

"For God's s- I'm not a child!" David called after him, but Ruby was already gone.

God, Ruby got on his nerves. Though maybe he _was_ being a bit too harsh on him. He was just raised around strict people. Everything was so... Serious. There was no time for play and fun, it was always business. Being around someone who was more laid back was... Weird. It was different. 

Considering his job, he has to learn to adapt to this eventually. It'll be a while for sure but he needs to get used to it or else this'll never work.

David took another sip of coffee and closed his eyes for a second. Friends. He doesn't have many of those. Not sure if his squad mates were considered friends. Probably not. He never saw them like that and they probably felt the same way. It was strictly business anyway. Growing attached meant it'll hurt more when they-

Whatever. He needs time to think about this.

Time.

 

 

 

He took another sip of coffee.

This is gonna take some time.


End file.
